


Dreier mit Tribble

by TLen



Series: Alternate Generations Universe [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk trifft Bashir und sie haben einigen Spaß</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreier mit Tribble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Triple with Tribble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186117) by [TLen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen). 



> Serie: TOS/DS9  
> Altersangabe: NC-17  
> Codes: Kirk/Bashir/Tribble, B/O'B impl. (m/m)  
> Summe: Kirk trifft Bashir und sie haben einigen Spaß  
> Archiv: GSSU, Fanfiction Paradies, andere bitte fragen.  
> Feedback: tlen2@freenet.de  
> Engl. Story: http://tostwins.slashcity.net/Triple.htm
> 
> The TOS Twins and Friends: http://tostwins.slashcity.net  
> Star Trek (alle Serien), M*A*S*H, Sherlock Holmes, Karl May, Unser (T)Raumschiff, Die Schöne und das Biest und anderes. Fanfiction in deutsch und englisch, Zeichnungen, Unsere deutschen Zines, Links und mehr.
> 
> Disclaimer: Leider gehören mir die Jungs und Mädels, die in dieser Story verwendet wurden, nicht. Ich habe sie nur für ein bisschen Fanfiction-Spaß ausgeborgt. Damit sollen keine Urheberrechte verletzt werden. Und natürlich wird damit nichts verdient. Beachtet die Altersangabe und geht wo anders spielen, wenn ihr zu jung seit oder euch am Thema stört. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

Jim Kirk rutschte unbehaglich auf seinem Sitz hin und her und sah sich in der viel zu vollen Bar um. Früher hatte er es geliebt, an solchen Orten zu sein, aber jetzt fühlte er sich im Quark's eher unwohl. Es war zu laut für seinen Geschmack, zu überfüllt und zu exotisch. Die Hälfte der anwesenden Rassen hatte er nie zuvor gesehen. Was ihn schmerzlich daran erinnerte, wie viel sich während seiner Abwesenheit verändert hatte. Er gehörte irgendwie nicht mehr dazu.

'Wahrscheinlich bin ich doch alt für all das', dachte er und schüttete sein Getränk hinunter. Deep Space Nine war jedenfalls ein Ort, an dem er unter keinen Umständen leben wollte. Glücklicherweise könnte er ihn morgen wieder verlassen.

Wenigstens hoffte er das. 'Es war leichter, ins Romulanische Reich zu kommen, als wir noch richtige Feinde waren', seufzte er innerlich. Er hatte einfach sein Schiff in die Neutrale Zone gesteuert und... voila... er und Spock hatten sich auf einem Romulanischen Schiff befunden. Jetzt waren die Romulaner so etwas wie Alliierte der Föderation im Kampf gegen das Dominion und es hatte über ein halbes Jahr und eine Reise zu dieser alten Station im Nirgendwo gebraucht, bis er eine Passage nach Romulus erhalten hatte.

Er wollte nicht länger warten. Er vermisste seine alten Freunde. Was bedeutete, er vermisste besonders Spock. Er wollte ihn endlich wiedersehen, versuchen ihre alte Beziehung wiederaufzunehmen. Er hoffte, dass Spock ihn noch als sein Bondmate wollte und sie endlich dass vollenden konnten, wozu ihn in der Vergangenheit die Zeit und der Mut gefehlt hatten. Sie hatten wundersamer weise eine zweite Chance erhalten und er wollte sie endlich zu benutzen.

Aber selbst wenn der Vulkanier mittlerweile einen anderen Partner gewählt hatte, dann wollte er das endlich wissen. Das lange Warten machte ihn zu nervös und das hasste er. Geduld war nie seine Stärke gewesen, besonders wenn außer seiner Seele auch sein Körper betroffen war. Und ein gewisses Teil von ihm wurde langsam sehr ungeduldig.

///////////

"Captain Kirk?"

Jim sah auf, als eine Stimme ihn in seinen Gedanken störte. Als er bemerkte, dass sie zu einem attraktiven, dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann gehörte, lächelte er unwillkürlich. "Ja. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

"Ich..." Der junge Mann wirkte plötzlich sehr verlegen. "Ich bin Doktor Bashir, Julian Bashir... und ich bin so froh, dass ich Sie antreffe, wieder meine ich."

"Wieder?" Jim sah ihn verwirrt an. "Haben wir uns schon einmal getroffen?"

"Ja... Nein... ich meine, ich habe Sie gesehen, aber Sie haben mich offensichtlich nicht bemerkt."

"Offensichtlich nicht. Nehmen Sie doch Platz." Jim deutete auf den leeren Stuhl an seinem Tisch. Als Julian sich gesetzt hatte, fragte er: "Kann ich Ihnen etwas bestellen?"

Er war überrascht, als der junge Mann plötzlich heraus platzte: "Kann ich Ihr Autogramm haben?"

"Mein Autogramm?"

"Ja, bitte. Ich habe Captain Sisko so beneidet, als Sie ihm eines gaben."

Jims Überraschung wuchs und er fragte sich, ob der junge Mann vielleicht verrückt war. Oder hatte er selbst etwa seine Erinnerung verloren?

"Captain Sisko? Meinen Sie den Kommandanten dieser Station? Ich habe von ihm gehört, ihn aber nie getroffen. Außerdem weiß ich, dass er gar nicht auf der Station ist, sonst hätte ich mich ihm vorgestellt. Wovon reden Sie?"

Julian rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her, nicht sicher, was er dieser lebenden Legende, erzählen sollte - fürchtend, er könnte sich Kirks Ärger zuziehen, wenn er ihn vom "Tribble-Abenteuer" berichtete." Schließlich nahm er seinen Mut zusammen. "Sie haben ihn und mich und einige andere unserer Mannschaft tatsächlich schon getroffen. Aber das war vor langer Zeit. Erinnern Sie sich an die Station K-7 und den Tribble-Zwischenfall?"

"Wie könnte ich das je vergessen?" Jim lächelte unwillkürlich. Dies war mit Sicherheit eines der verrücktesten Abenteuer, dass sie je erlebt hatten.

"Wir waren auch dort", flüsterte Julian.

"Zeitreise?" Plötzlich machte das Ganze mehr Sinne für Jim.

"Ja. Möchten Sie mehr wissen?"

"Gern, aber..." Er blickte sich um "... können wir nicht einen ruhigeren Ort finden, bitte?"

///////////

"So verdanke ich Ihnen mein Leben." Gedankenverloren streichelte Jim den Tribble, auf den er sich fast gesetzt hätte, als er auf Bashirs Couch Platz nahm.

"Wir haben nur unsere Pflicht getan, Captain Kirk, unsere Zeitlinie gerettet und..."

"Ja, ja, ich weiß." Jim unterbrach den jungen Mann. "Ich kenne diesen Salmon, habe ihn zu meiner Zeit zu oft gehört. Übrigens - Captain Kirk gibt es schon lange nicht mehr. Nennen Sie mich doch Jim, bitte." Er hielt den kleinen Fellball hoch. "Aber Sie sollten wissen, dass es gefährlich ist, Tribbles zu halten. Sie vermehren sich unglaublich, wenn Sie sie füttern."

"Nicht mehr." Julian strahlte vor Stolz. "Ich habe etwas erfunden, so eine Art Pille für Tribbles. Wenn Sie es Ihnen vor dem Füttern geben, wird der Tribbles nicht verhungern, aber die Fortpflanzung verhindert. Wenn Sie Nachwuchs wollen, lassen Sie einfach die Pille weg."

"Interessant." Jim errötete leicht, als er bemerkte, dass er angefangen hatte, mit dem Tribble über seine Schenkel zu streichen und dass das angenehme Gefühl des weichen Pelzes durch das dünne Material seiner Hose ihn zu erregen begann. Er erinnerte sich all zu gut daran, wie viel Spaß er einmal mit einem solchen kleinen Biest gehabt hatte. Die Tribbles waren ein Ärgernis gewesen, aber mit dem, den er in seinem Bett gefunden hatte, hatte er mit Sicherheit die beste Masturbation seines Lebens gehabt.

Er stellte sich den weichen Pelz an seinem steifen Glied vor, die erregenden Vibrationen an seinen Hoden, das angenehmen Schnurren des Tribbles und er wurde noch erregter. Jim entschied, dass es wirklich lange her war, dass er Sex gehabt hatte. Und die Raumgötter allein mochten wissen, wann er Spock finden würde. Ein kleiner Begleiter könnte während seiner Reise recht nützlich sein. Damit war's entschieden: Er würde den jungen Arzt fragen, ob er diesen Tribble oder einen anderen bekommen könnte.

Bevor er seine Frage jedoch stellen konnte, meldete sich Julians Kom-Gerät. Der Doktor entschuldigte sich und ging nach nebenan. Jim konnte zwar nicht hören, mit wem der junge Mann redete, aber er hatte einen guten Blick auf dessen sexy Hinterteil. Ja, er mochte wirklich, was es da zu bewundern, gab.

'Julian hat einen reizenden, kleinen Hintern', dachte er. Außerdem hatte er sich zu dunkelhaarigen Männern schon immer hingezogen gefühlt, was sicherlich mit einem gewissen Vulkanier zusammenhing. Er entschied für sich, dass Tribbles zwar Spaß machten, aber eine richtige Nummer noch mehr. Wenn er eine Chance erhalten würde, den Doktor zu verführen, dann würde er sie nutzen. Schließlich war er nach wie vor ein freier Mann, der machen konnte, was, er wollte. Was bedeutete, er konnte mit Julian ins Bett.

Als dessen Stimme lauter wurde, konnte Jim verstehen, was er sagte. "Dann bleibt doch bei ihr. Aber wenn du wieder einen Arsch zum Ficken brauchst, steh' nicht auf meiner Türschwelle. Ich werde dich nicht länger hereinlassen." Dann schlug auf den Kom-Knopf.

Jim erhob sich und trat zu dem jungen Mann. "Stimmt etwas nicht?"

"Ja... nein... ja. Das war Miles, ich meine Chief O'Brien."

"Dein Liebhaber?" Der traure Blick in Julians Augen zeigte Jim, dass er richtig geraten hatte.

"Er war es." Julian klang ärgerlich. Dann atmete er tief durch und beruhigte sich etwas. "Er ist verheiratet. Zwei Kinder. Seit das Zweite geboren ist, nimmt ihn seine Ehefrau voll in Beschlag. Ich muss heim, Keiko braucht dies und das - ist alles, was ich neuerdings zu hören bekomme. Und was ist mit mir? Ich brauche ihn auch."

Jim legte ihm zärtlich eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist zu teilen, was wir lieben." Etwas in Julians Augen zeigte ihm, dass der junge Mann verstand, dass er nicht irgendein lebendes Wesen meinte, sondern seine berühmte Silberlady.

"Es ist nicht nur der Sex, den ich vermisse", gestand Julian. "Ich meine, er ist fantastisch. Aber ich vermisse auch meinen besten Freund. Unsere Stunden auf dem Holodeck, unsere Dart-Spiele und so weiter. Aber es ist vorbei. Ich werde nicht warten, bis er so gütig ist, meinen Schwanz oder meinen Hintern wieder mal zu brauchen."

Jim hob Julians Kinn an, damit er dem jungen Mann in den Augen schauen konnte. "Wenn er sich nicht entscheiden kann, mit dir für immer zusammen zu sein, ist er es nicht wert, dass du um ihn trauerst. Verstanden?"

Als der junge Mann nickte, trat Jim noch näher an ihn heran. Er spürte seine Chance und fragte: "Möchtest du, dass ich heute Nacht da bleibe?"

Als Julian wieder nickte, presste Jim ihre Körper aneinander, ließ ihn seine Erregung fühlen. "Ich will mit dir schlafen", flüsterte er und küsste die so vielversprechenden Lippen hat.

Als Julian sie dann zum Schlafbereich führte, nahm Jim den Tribble mit.

///////////

"Oh Gott." Julian stöhnte vor Verlangen, als Jim seinen ganzen Körper unter Feuer zu setzen schien. Beide Männer waren mittlerweile nackt. Julian lag auf dem Rücken; Jim kniete über ihm und benutzte seine Lippen, seine Zunge und den Tribble, um den Körper unter ihm weiter zu erregen.

Als er den kleinen Pelzball noch einmal entlang der empfindlichen Innenseite der Schenkel strich , keuchte Julian: "Das ist so gut... Woher hast du... gewusst, das...?"

Jim lächelte. "Mein lieber Junge, ich entdeckte schon, welche Vergnügen ein Tribble einem Mann bereiten kann, lange bevor du geboren wurdest." Er drückte den vibrierenden Tribble gegen Julian Hoden, ein ekstatischer Schrei antwortete ihm.

Jim, spürend, dass der jungen Männer bald den Höhepunkt erreichen würde, wenn er so weitermachte, beugte sich herab, um den Schrei mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ersticken. Dann flüsterte er: "Geh auf deine Knie. Ich möchte so tief wie möglich in dir sein."

Julian gehorchte sofort. Jim beugte sich über den Rücken des jungen Arztes und streichelte den Tribble über seine Brust, damit die zwei harten Brustwarzen neckend. Dann glitt er tiefer, zu Julians steinhartem Schaft. Jim könnte spüren, dass die Vibrationen und das Schnurren des kleinen Pelzballs genauso unglaubliche erregend für Julian waren, wie für ihn vor beinahe einem Jahrhundert. Diese Gedanken und das Vergnügen, dass er ganz offensichtlich dem jungen Mann bereitete, erregten ihn selbst noch mehr. Sein hartes Glied schrie nach Aufmerksamkeit.

Jim ließ den Tribble aufs Bett fallen. Sie konnten beide offensichtlich nicht länger warten. "Hast du ein Gleitmittel?", fragte er schwer atmend.

"In der Schublade", lautete die gleichermaßen atemlose Antwort.

Jim fand schnell das Entsprechende und drückte eine großzügige Menge auf seine Finger. Er beugte sich erneut über Julians Hinterteil und schob zunächst einen, dann einen zweiten und dritten Finger hinein. Als Julian eifrig zurück auf die Eindringlinge stießen, ergriff Jim mit der anderen Hand wieder den Tribble und streichelte mit ihm noch einmal über die Brustwarzen und das erregte Glied des anderen.

Als Jim dann seine Finger wieder herauszog, wurde der Tribble erneut aufs Bett unter Julians Körper fallen gelassen. Jim könnte sein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als er sich schließlich selbst vorbereitete. Als er bemerkte, dass Julian ihm über seine Schulter hinweg zusah, rückte er ein Stückchen zurück, um dem Doktor einen besseren Blick auf seine Manneszier zu gestatten.

Das leise "Oh", dass der junge Mann von sich gab, ließ Jim lächeln. Es war nicht das erstes Mal in seinem Leben, dass er eine solche Reaktion von seinem Bettpartner erhielt. "Du bist größer als Miles", flüsterte Julian.

"Und ich werde ihn jetzt in dich stecken", sagte Jim, als er sich wieder hinter Julian kniete.

Jim spreizte dessen Backen und drang langsam in das verführerische Loch ein. Julian presste sich sofort ungeduldig auf den willkommenen Eindringling zurück. Als Jim vollständig in ihn eingedrungen war, benutze er den Tribble noch einmal, um über Brust und Glied, Brustwarzen und Hoden zu streichen.

Als Jim dann begann, zurückzuziehen und wieder und wieder in ihn einzudringen stöhnte Julian immer lauter vor Begehren. "Du magst es, es ordentlich besorgt zu kriegen, nicht wahr?", fragte Jim.

"Ja... ja, ich liebe es von hinten. Miles ist immer so gut", war die schwer geatmete Antwort.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du ihn vergisst", versprach Jim und erhöhte die Geschwindigkeit seiner Stöße, wie auch seines Streichelns mit dem Tribble. Und es schien, als würden die Vibrationen und das Schnurren des Pelzballs auch stärker und lauter.

Jim stöhnte seine Erregung laut hinaus. Es fühlte sich so gut an, endlich wieder in einem anderen Mann zu sein. Er hatte es ja so vermisst. Und er wusste, dass es mit Spock noch viel besser werden würde, wenn er nur erst... Plötzlich drang das Stöhnen des jungen Mannes wieder in seine Gedanken: "Oh Gott, Miles. Mehr, härter, schneller. Gib mir alles."

Jim stoppte für einen Moment, ließ dann den Tribble aus seiner Hand fallen. Der protestierende Laut des kleinen Pelzballs wegen dieser plötzlichen Vernachlässigung bliebt unbemerkt.

"Du wirst seinen Namen mehr nicht nennen", knurrte Jim. "Du wirst gefälligst meinen Namen schreien, wenn du kommst." Mit diesen Worten ergriff er Julians Hüften und begann härter und härter in den reizenden kleinen Hintern vorzustoßen, rieb dabei jedes Mal gegen Julians Prostata.

Bald konnte der junge Mann es nicht länger aushalten und schrieb: "Ich komme... oh Gott, ich kommen... JIM!" Sein Samen platschte auf dem Tribble unter ihm, verursachte weitere Protestgeräusche.

Als sich die Muskeln während Julians Orgasmus fest um sein Glied krampften, war es auch für Jim zu viel. Mit einem letzten Stoß drang er so tief wie möglich ein, dann schoss sein Samen in den dichten, engen Kanal. Zwischen Julians ekstatischen den Schreien und dem Quietschen des Tribbles bemerkte niemand, wessen Name er stöhnte, als er kam: "Spock!"

///////////

Jim Kirk war bereit, an Bord des Romulanischen Schiffes zu gehen, das ihn zu seiner wahren und einzigen Liebe bringen sollte. Er hielt sein Gepäck in einer Hand und in der anderen zärtlich einen kleinen Tribble, den Julian ihm geschenkt hatte.

Jim beobachtete den rothaarigen Mann, der an der Luftschleuse beschäftigt war, für eine Weile, dann entschied er sich zu sprechen. "Chief O'Brien, wir kennen uns nicht, aber wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben dürfte - infolge meiner Erfahrung weiß ich, dass man nicht alles haben kann. Irgendwann werden Sie sich entscheiden müssen. Wenn Sie sich nicht entscheiden können, werden Sie womöglich alles verlieren. Und Sie haben eine Menge, für das es wert ist zu kämpfen, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

Dann trat James T. Kirk durch die Schleuse zum wartenden Schiff, einen überraschten Miles O'Brien zurück lassend.

-Ende-


End file.
